


亲爱的，我不会把你交给绝望

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen罹患癌症，他决定和Jared回圣安东尼奥，就像往常一样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	亲爱的，我不会把你交给绝望

“万福玛利亚传球*？”

“万福玛利亚传球。”

“万福玛利亚传球？！”

“把你的助听器戴上，Jay。”

Jared没有这么做，他看着Jensen挂上电话，就像一个什么都做不了的看客。

Jensen Ackles80岁，Jared Padalecki76岁。他们就快要走过一生，轮椅上的男人被提前派发了天堂入场券。Jensen从医生那里知道的消息被耳朵贴在电话旁的Jared偷走，他很庆幸他的行动力不再如以前那么便利，他靠他的搭档更近，Jared的头发时不时骚扰他的脖子，一切就像年轻时那样。

Jared过度震惊，他的脸上写着太复杂的情绪，导致Jensen一时无法解读。

“但是，但是你不喜欢——”“得了，快帮我把毯子拿过来。”Jared的嘴还在张着，Jensen就缩回他的胳膊，将他枯瘦的手指掩在衣摆下方。他就在那里坐着，等着Jared，德克萨斯的风吹起回忆，他感到有人想带他回家——这是客气的说法，他想，如果他能被回收，跨进天堂的那一刻他是会感谢主，亦或嘲笑拥挤和不过如此，还是会再等一会儿？

他说不准。

他只是一个人静静的坐着，温暖的房间里，在等他的搭档为他送上一张毯子。Jensen觉得疲劳，他想睡一小会儿，摆脱药物控制，可他又想转动他的轮椅，去看看Jared在干什么，他为什么要浪费该死的时间，还是摔倒在哪个该死的角落。他闻到空气中有须后水的味道，就像Jared舔完手指抹他的脸，他想说这真是太令人尴尬了，他是怎么站(忍受)在他身边的？

“…Jen，Jensen，嘿，醒醒，老男人。”Jared蹲在他身边，实际上他的膝关节不太好，他只是习惯了这样做。Jared轻轻拍打Jensen肩膀，力道就像拍他的小Tom。

Jensen还在做梦，他梦到黑的发亮的1967Impala，手指在腿上敲出节奏，五指微蜷向里收，仿佛握着方向盘定点漂移。他梦到他用这辆车送他的女儿上大学，那时候他和Jared已经是时代偶像，Justice也不会再缠着他问关于“Dean”和“Sam”，Danny将他们的剧收进录影带，她说她喜欢这样的老方式——书一样厚的录影带并排而立，她腾出了一整个书架给她的丈夫。他梦到Jared和他第一次对台词。时光是彩色的，它哪儿都没去，就围绕在他俩之间，守护了五十余年。

“哦好吧，你又来这招。好吧好吧，‘Rise & Sine,Dean！’”

他以为他不会再听到这个称呼，于是他睁开眼，有点费力，药物让他变得虚弱。他看到Jared鼻头发红，流着泪像个三岁小孩。他手里抓着毯子，垂着头，花白的头发仍然柔软的不可思议。Jensen让他的手指穿过这些岁月的足迹。

“我的最后一个愿望，Jay，带我回你的家乡。”Jared停止哭泣，他给Jensen的腿盖上毯子，掌心搓热Jensen瘦瘠的膝盖，笑起来的酒窝深深刻在Jensen心底。“就像往常一样吧。”Jared开口，抬起手背随意地蹭了一下鼻子，Jensen在同时间递上纸巾。

“不会换班的，对吧？”

“不，当然不，Jen，我不会让他带你去任何地方。”

River Walk的乐队再次唤醒了Jensen，他意识到一种熟悉的墨西哥风情在他身边，下一秒他才真正的清醒，他看到Jared戴着彩色的大草帽，试图往上面放鳄梨酱。Jared的长腿总是不安生的在动，Jensen知道Jared体内的细胞又活了起来，就像把一个孩子重新放回母亲的怀抱，他看不清他的脸，眼疾比任何时候都令人讨厌，恍惚间，他捕捉到年轻又阳光的脸庞和迷人的眼睛，举手投足里透露着性感，笑起来又无人能敌的可爱。他想抬脚去踹Jared的小腿，你抢了我的风头，伙计，他想着也就被感染的笑了起来，然而他只能控制他的脚趾头，让它们在鞋袜里抽动几下。这没什么，因为Jared已经放下了那瓶鳄梨酱，把那顶帽子摘了下来露出他的头发，Jensen隐约看到Jared的表情里流露出感伤，于是他说，“把它戴上，我们去坐马车。”

“我想和你一起骑自行车，Jenny。”Jared重新戴好帽子，“我可以骑车，你坐在后面，你只需要抱牢我就好了。”

Jensen想拒绝，他们毕竟已经过了骑双人自行车的年龄。Jared紧跟着又开口，“还是说你已经重的我载不动了？我就说嘛，你应该对你的闹钟温柔一点。”Jensen的脸立刻严肃了起来，他用标准的西班牙语借到一辆双人自行车，当他用双手撑起他的身体时，来自另一双手的支撑力让他变得轻松。Jared从腋下托抱起Jensen，将他安稳的放在后座上。贪玩的大男孩当然知道这么做的危险性，他只是担心如果他想的多一点，以后就没机会和Jensen这么做。他宁愿假装自己还是没心没肺。系好草帽的带子，Jared握牢车把，等Jensen把双手放到他的腰上。

“会经过圣堂吧？”

“还会路过Alamo。”

Jensen的手臂伸了过来，Jared平视着前方，他感到自己的眼睛开始潮湿，等到腰上传来收紧的力量，他就迎着风，让轮胎在石板路上运作起来。他没有说话，有时候他听不清Jensen在讲什么，但那无关紧要，他能看懂Jensen的唇语，就算两家人一起在后院周末聚会的时候，他隔着烤肉架和烟也能看清Jensen在说什么。他通常是安静的那个，就好像他奋战了一辈子终于可以歇下来那样。安静的笑，安静的发呆，安静的看着Jared。

自行车停稳在LA GLOBIA门口，Jensen坚持要自己走，他说他不是少女，难道来这种首饰店就该享受公主待遇？Jared被他的神情逗的爽朗大笑，“不，”他说，“没有公主比你更珍贵，Jensen，除了Rapunzel。”他得到Jensen一个瞪视。当Jensen被安妥到店内沙发上的时候，Jared获得了第二个。Jensen拒绝咖啡，他晒着太阳，把他的腿摆成正常的姿势，背脊挺直，双拳局促的捏紧。他看着Jared的后背，留意到脊骨的弧度，这影响不了Jay的英朗，他肯定自己的想法，在Jared回头的时候给他一个微笑。

相视就是这么美好的事情。Jared带回一枚祖母绿的戒指，简约的男款，银爪紧紧抓住那枚宝石，尺寸刚好。

“你看，跟我的眼睛是不是很配？”Jared把戒指放到耳边，转动它，然后戏法般的套在了一条银链里。

“哦告诉我你不会给我戴上，这不行，不行Jay——Gee。”Jensen刚感到耳根发热，这枚戒指就紧贴他的胸口，他只想找个东西把自己的脸挡起来，却没想着要把它拿下来。Jared握住Jensen的手腕，手指轻柔的包裹。

“Alamo后院的仙人掌是这个颜色，我不能把仙人掌挂你脖子上，当然，如果你喜欢仙人掌，我可以为你做一个仙人掌口味的派，然而你也不能把派挂在脖子上。”Jared不确定自己在说些什么鬼，但他从Jensen的表情上得知他又在得瑟，显然是的，一个戴着墨西哥草帽的老头在做这种浪漫怀旧的事，对象是于他来说比搭档、兄弟、家人更深一层的情感来源。Jared从不把这种情感定义为爱情，也没想要和幻想里的，或者记忆里的Jensen结婚，他只陪伴，一直陪伴，因为他知道他们都体会过活着的美好，他们曾经辉煌，并未老去。

Jensen把这枚戒指放进领口，和Jared并排坐在河岸边的长椅上，有一刻他觉得癌症被他的Jay治好，他不再心力憔悴，他能感到希望的力量从这枚戒指里源源不断的涌入他体内。他想枕着Jared的腿，看夕阳，树木的轮廓，天空，和云朵。但他只是坐着，膝盖和Jared的相互依偎，他想和Jared多说一些话，关于他们的剧，他们的人生，他们的家庭。他和他，和他们。

他觉得眼皮发沉，又开始犯困，脑袋缓慢的向旁边偏倚，刚刚好，Jared的肩膀承担起这份重量。

他听着Jensen的呼吸声，又将他的手包在掌心，拇指漫无目的的摩挲手背和指骨。这样挺好，Jared想，至少，亲爱的，我不会把你交给绝望。

 

*最后一搏。美式橄榄球比赛中的一种战术，落后一方在比赛即将结束、时间无多时才会使用的赌博式超长传。若能成功接到，便能挽回败局。


End file.
